In a conventional electronic device, a chip component having an electronic element has been mounted on a wiring board with a space therebetween. The space contains the electronic element. Further, in order to completely seal this space, a resin layer has been provided from the surface of the chip component to the surface of the wiring board so as to surround the sides of this space.